grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sprachkind/German
Rating (or "discussion of the word) hey. i was wondering if there were any good german names, because the best rating you ever give is "okay". Is "okay" the best possible rating (except for the actually animal names of course) you could ever give? Roacher26 03:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :As the title of the column implies it is not so much a 'rating' as it is the discussion of the word: is it an existing or a new term, how do they form it and a correction of that if needed. I put 'okay' when it is and there is nothing wrong with the word, i.e. arranged correctly, proper interfixes, proper meaning, etc; it means the word is 'correct' German. If it is not, then it is critiqued; if it is especially horrible and/or lulzy it gets a red background to pull attention to it. (Btw, why the headline 'Prejudice'?) ~ Sprachkind 11:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :umm.... i sorta forgot. i think either i couldn't think of anything better and/or i thought you were prejudice because NBC is always messing everything up so i thought that they couldnt come up with a good ''compound. i think. agh, i feel weird now. Roacher26 16:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Scharfbacke In the webisode (available from NBC's website), Monroe says ''Scharfbicke. However, the closest spelling I can put together using my German Dictionary is -''backe'' and a wretched pronunciation. I find it hard to believe they'd pronounce an A as an I. As a native German speaker, perhaps you can provide some insight? Perhaps Bicke is slang? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:21, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :First off, I am so sorry that I didn't reply earlier, but it was kinda slow here and I was busy so I didn't check back for a while. Now to your question: First reaction was, no, I myself don't know a word like that. But I also checked the DWB and googled it, and voilà, that actually brought up something that actually fit the wesen's description: Bicke/Bickel is an old/dialectical version of Standard German Pickel i.e. "pick(axe)". Which would fit the whole sharp beak thing. :Of course it can also always be that they just did a regular mess-up and I am reading was too much into it (i.e. if you are looking for a way to explain sth you'll find eventually find one, however convoluted). :-p As it is they probably happened on the nonstandard word by accident, at least I can't really believe that they would be up for 'varied' German given their track record with just the Standard (unless they've hired someone else). :I'm gonna add that one to the list, thank you for pointing it out. If you have any other German word or phrases or things you need commentary or which you see are missing from the list, feel free to point them out, since I'm not following the show and am hence liable to miss stuff. -Sprachkind (talk) 11:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! Yes, ''-bicke'' sounds much more accurate going from their pronunciation. It's a stretch, but it's good enough for Grimm (which isn't saying much, unfortunately!). Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) General This is a good compilation. Sometimes I get frustated the way they makeup German words. Rubelle (talk) 11:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. I'm just keeping it so there's a record of that stuff. -Sprachkind (talk) 10:02, May 11, 2013 (UTC)